


Not a Joke

by Doubling



Category: bbff - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubling/pseuds/Doubling
Summary: Billy × Freddy





	Not a Joke

自从那次Billy主动成为沙赞在午饭时间来找Freddy之后，Freddy的关注度肉眼可见地飞速提升。Billy还在心里为当时Freddy微微低头捂着脸却忍不住笑起来的样子感到雀跃，他为他们彻底解开芥蒂冰释前嫌而开心的时候，完全忘记了Freddy已经快成为了整个学校里的红人了。不过他还是很高兴，沙赞的一次出现改变了这一切。

其实让他比较放心的是，就算Freddy会被一大帮人拉住问东问西，Freddy也就跟他们扯天扯地。到傍晚的时候，他还是会拄着拐杖朝着Billy走来，乌黑色的眸子在阳光下格外明亮，头顶的卷毛从针织帽里不安分地钻出来。Freddy充满热忱的声音永远不会在这个时候低沉，“走啊Billy！超级英雄能力检测继续！”

 

上了高中，Billy对于Freddy的受欢迎程度有点吃惊，他意识到自己之前可能错误地估计了沙赞的知名度。当然他并不嫉妒这种被簇拥的感觉，他只是有点酸——为什么女孩们那么爱围着Freddy？她们是对超级英雄感兴趣还是对Freddy有意思？Billy拎着书包靠在墙角等他，那边飞过来几句熟悉的玩笑话，接着就是一大片女孩子们的哄笑声。他甚至想象得到那些穿着漂亮短裙的女生已经对他发出了周末约会的邀请。

Freddy不会答应的，Billy想，毕竟我从来不接受这些单独的约会邀请，我的周末是要和Freddy在一起的，他的周末也自然是要和我一起的。

“Billy！”Freddy从人群中挤出来，“走吧！...再和她们多讲几句话我可都要不知道说什么了，如果一直问我关于那个白披风红衣男的审美无法挽救的事情我想我也没有什么太多的能说了，毕竟我们两年前能力检测就结束了换装也失败了...不过也是因为我们都想不出来还有什么可以检测的了，超级英雄的能力总归是有限度的你说呢Billy？”

“嗯。”Billy一般听到这种话都是左耳进右耳出的，他看到Freddy的帽子刚刚被挤得歪倒在一边，就习惯性地伸手去帮他戴好，盖严实了露在外面冻得发红的耳朵。倒不是第一次这么近距离地接触了，一起洗过澡天天住一起什么都看过的人了本来不应该有什么不好意思。但是Freddy最近总觉得有些不对劲，他快速地瞟了两眼Billy盯着他帽檐的眼睛，耳朵没感觉冷倒是有点发烫了。Billy没注意他的反应，回过身继续往家的方向走。

 

今天是Darla宣传自己优秀厨艺的日子，所以不无例外仍然是“吃草”的一天。餐桌的日常话题是从介绍自己的一天开始，Darla热情洋溢地讲述了她参加了学校的动物保护组织的活动，末尾加上了一句。“周末有个男生约我去博物馆，我答应了。”

大家纷纷表示很好啊很不错啊这个男生可以接触接触试试看，Darla不置可否地一笑，转头去问Billy，“话说Billy为什么不答应那些姑娘们的约会邀请呢？”正拨弄着盘子里生菜的Billy一惊，下意识地抬头看了一眼对面的Freddy，他头也不抬地正往嘴里塞胡萝卜。

“这个问题应该问Freddy吧，他才是那个比较受女生欢迎的一个吧？”Billy并不是想转移战火，他只是脑子里一下冒出了近一年来Freddy被姑娘们层层围住的场景。他端起杯子想喝一口柠檬水压压即将喷薄而出的不爽，却被这一口酸到自闭。忘了，Darla好像还拒绝使用蜂蜜，Billy瘫在椅子上缓缓活动着被酸到麻木的口腔。

“不过呢，确实有一个妹子约了我出去。”Freddy放下叉子朝坐在桌子旁的各位挑了挑眉，“我想我的魅力确实是不容小觑啊！”

“哇！答应了没有！”

“当然答应了，是个很漂亮的女孩呢，身材也很好。嗯，性格也不赖，不是那种闷的类型。”Freddy一脸的眉飞色舞，“十七岁了，我觉得我总该试一试谈一次恋爱吧！”

一家人都开始举杯预祝他牵手成功，Billy盯着对面喜气洋洋的Freddy差点把杯子给捏碎。他意识到一件可怕的事情，他吃醋了，然而他现在没什么立场吃醋。十七岁的脑袋瓜怎么想都想不明白，他怎么就对Freddy这么在乎了呢，他怎么就开始没来由地只想把他占为己有呢。

Freddy放下杯子，不安地偷偷瞟过去Billy那边，想看看他什么反应。Darla就在一旁拼命地暗示他这个人吃醋了。

计划通。他有点小开心。

 

“Freddy...”已经快半夜十二点了，Billy发现自己还是睡不着，他轻手轻脚地爬下床坐在Freddy的床沿上。Freddy迷迷糊糊地应了一声，感觉被子里又挤进来一个人，熟悉的温度让他知道这是Billy。初中的时候挤在一起睡觉也是常有的，那个时候关系好到电锯都锯不开。长大了一些就很少在一起睡了，有时候早上醒过来两个人心照不宣地都知道对方在床上干什么，但都很给面子地不开口，自己解决了就结束。

Freddy开始紧张了，他第一次的春梦还是偷偷看的裸女，第二次的主人公居然就变成了Billy。梦里的Billy一点也不温柔地压在他身上乱摸，在他裸露的肩膀上留下鲜艳的吻痕。现在的场景和梦境有点重合，他背对着他，但Freddy能感受到他的呼吸一下比一下重地打在他的后颈上，仿佛下一秒就要有一个潮湿的吻落在那里。

“你真的答应了那个女孩的约会了吗...”Billy凑到他耳朵边问，有故意的成分把气呵在他耳垂上。Freddy被惹得直痒，向里缩着脖子，声音都弱了几分，“...开玩笑的。”

他也不知道怎么就回过身吻上了Billy，焦急又忙乱地对准了嘴唇就像模像样地吮吻。两个高挺的鼻梁撞在一起有点痛，但是Freddy很快掌握了技巧，他微微侧过头就可以避开碰撞。不过Billy明显更是一个能够触类旁通举一反三的学生，舌尖滑过他微微张合的唇缝挤了进去，勾弄着Freddy柔软的唇舌掠夺空气。他只想把自己一直说不出口的喜欢都送进这个吻，让这个吻漫长又温柔。

年轻的身体躁动起来欲望更盛，Billy一边从他的眉心胡乱地吻到锁骨一边把他脱得干干净净。Freddy相比Billy来说还是清瘦一些，纤细腰间绷紧的肌肤摸起来格外顺滑，Billy试探着去咬住一边的乳首，还是浅色的小巧的样子，一旦被嗫住吮咬就引发了全身的狂热。Freddy没有意识到自己的这个部位也会如此敏感，两边的乳首都被舔弄得湿哒哒地挺在胸前，身体里几股热流开始冲撞让四肢都软了下来。他怕惊醒其他人不敢大声叫出来，但是Billy不管不顾地大力拨弄着他的乳首，抚摸过他的身体开始揉捏起他的小屁股，他几乎控制不住要尖叫出声。

“我第一次晨勃的原因就是你，Freddy。”他贴着他的眼角又吻上去，“梦里你洗过澡之后只披了个浴巾进卧室，突然蹲在我前面要给我口，然后被我顶得满脸都是泪，脸颊这里红成一片。”Billy说着就把一根沾了润滑的手指伸进了他的后穴，他刚刚从夹层里顺出来自己藏了很久的KY终于有了用武之地。第一次被顶进来的后穴起初不是很欢迎新来的不速之客，死死地夹住他的手指，动一动Freddy就要瞪着眼睛骂他轻一点，过一会儿又软着声音要让他快一点。Billy急匆匆地加了第二根手指，裹在穴肉里缓缓向前移动开拓，突然顶到一块软肉，Freddy就抑制不住地失神叫出了声。他惊慌失措地抱住了他的肩膀，“什么啊Billy...刚刚那是什么啊...再摸一摸...”

已经明白这是他敏感点的Billy加快了速度，两根手指齐齐地朝那里顶过去，Freddy就不由得跟着颤抖起来，翘起的阴茎顶端甚至开始淌下了液体。本来还在抗拒的穴肉突然变得热情，卖力地吸吮着抽插的手指。Billy无心再等，撤出了手指就扶着自己已经硬了很久的性器顶了进去，潮湿紧致的后穴差点让他当即交代在里面。他缓了一缓，扶好Freddy的腿开始往里挺进，一层层的穴肉细密又新奇地缠着他的阴茎，全部顶进去的时候两个人都长舒了一口气。

Billy俯下身去和他接吻，下身就开始了快速地挺弄，没几下就找到了刚刚发现的敏感点，对着那里一个劲儿地撞。Freddy的哭泣呻吟声都被他堵在了嘴里，放开的时候他也没力气再说别的话了，只会弱弱地重复着几句脏话和“太爽了”。他们的身体仿佛天生合契，穴肉密密地裹挟着阴茎接受操弄，每次都带出点乱七八糟的液体淌到穴口，交合处的声音淫靡不堪地灌满整间屋子。Freddy已经尽力压低了声音，他狠狠地掐着Billy的后背射了一次，高潮的时候穴肉不自觉地快速收缩着，逼得Billy也低声吼着射在了他身体里面。

他拔出自己的性器，手摸上Freddy湿漉漉的穴口，那里混杂着他们的精液和一堆润滑沿着臀缝流出来。第一次做终归还是没经验，就这一回就让两个人有点精疲力尽的感觉了，Billy躺下把他搂进怀里，偏过头去吻他的额头。

Freddy有了点力气就要开玩笑，他支起身子咬了一下Billy的下巴，眼睛里尽是狡黠的笑意，“超级英雄的性能力有待研究哦！”

“这个吗，”Billy把他搂得更紧，“我们可以慢慢开发。”

 

歇息许久的黏黏糊糊的晚安吻之后，Billy总算做足了心理建设，“我喜欢你，Freddy。”

Freddy已经快睡着了，朦朦胧胧回应了一声，“我也喜欢你，Billy。”

他彻底沉入梦乡之前补了一句，“这个可不是开玩笑的。”

 

Love is not a joke.


End file.
